CHOICE
by Kurenai Kurohime
Summary: Summary: AU. Hibari and Tsuna would've continued to be best friends, if it wasn't for Tsuna's choice to do a confession. Two years later, Tsuna is a different person and he will meet another man who will make him love again.(YAOI-DON'T FUCKING READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.. Reposted it...or something like that...


**Title: Choice**

**Author: Kurenai Kurohime**

**Summary: AU. Hibari and Tsuna would've continued to be best friends, if it wasn't for Tsuna's choice to do a confession. Two years later, Tsuna is a different person and he will meet another man who will make him love again.(YAOI-DON'T FUCKING READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT)**

**Disclaimer: How I wish I own KHR but unfortunately, I neither own it nor lay claim on it.**

**A/N: I have long wanted to post some story in my account since I joined. And after all this time I never thought I'd post Yaoi Shit. My hands just suddenly started moving on its own! Oh well, if my story will suck and grammatical errors, please forgive me! This is my first fanfic (and Yaoi I ever posted)! **

**This prologue has been edited a little. I am fixing my story a bit and such…And please do take note that Hibari is at the same age as Tsuna. Thank you!**

…**.Now on with the story…..**

**PROLOGUE**

Tsuna's heart thumped heavily. He trembled in nervousness as he took each step of the stairs that lead to the rooftop. God, when did the freakin' stairs look unbearably faraway?

After a few minutes, Tsuna finally reached the rooftop door and then he gulped, hard. _'Would everything be alright? Should I really do it?_' he asked himself doubtfully. He thought over again the multiple reactions his best friend - who was behind this door by the way- could possibly make when he finds out about Tsuna's secret. Tsuna's very **very dark** secret that he himself wants to take to his own grave. But alas, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He has kept for four long years and he felt guilty for it.

" You're too slow" an all-too-familiar voice startled Tsuna. He then realized he was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he was standing there for a few minutes already.

The brunette the opened the door with haste as he already knew how it will turn out if he made his best friend wait any longer. Surely, he would end up in the infirmary.

"A-After..noon" Tsuna stuttered as he entered the rooftop and walked towards his best friend, who had raven hair and steel grey eyes."Hibari?"

"Tsunayoshi"

Yes, Hibari Kyoya, the most feared(and demonic) prefect of Namimori High School was the best friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi who was still dame even in the age of seventeen.

"Why." The raven haired stated- not a question- glaring at the smaller teen with his arms crossed. Hibari might have lacked the words for one to understand what he meant. But not Tsuna- he had been with the prefect for four whole years and knew the other all too well to not get the gist of it. 'What was the **something** that you wanted to talk about to call me out here?'

**That something** made Tsuna tremble again. Seriously, he wanted to run away from this situation and never tell **that something **to this person but.. after all this time, he had already felt guilty, so it was time for the truth to be known.

"Y-you..see.. H-Hibari" The stuttered yet again." I-I hav-ve..so-som-mething… t-to tell y-you" and yeah, fuck. The stuttering became worse. Well, no one can blame the smaller one, he was too nervous.

"Herbivore" Hibari growled and took out one of his tonfas- his left one to be more exact. _'Oh way to go'_ Tsuna told himself. The taller man hated stutters and he would always address Tsuna _'Herbivore_' if he was displeased with him. Tsuna then needed to make it fast. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hibari.. Actually I-I felt.. ab-bout y-you" The brunette stated which earned an eyebrow raised form the raven haired" I-I have liked you ev-ver si-since.. the day we f-first met you" Tsuna confessed, his eyes still closed. He inhaled and exhaled deeply as he felt another surge of nervousness. His legs shaked as he thought about the ifs and other situational possibilities that might or** will **happen to him.

Tsuna's thoughts were then interrupted with the sound of metal hitting the ground. Slowly, the brunette opened his eyes, wondering what it was. And… is he.. Is he seeing this for real?... Hi… Hi**.. That Hibari**.. The (demonic) prefect who went around the school- no, the whole Namimori- ever since middle school or since who knows when, biting people to death who disobeyed the rules… Yes **that** Hibari, had his jaw dropped with a dumbfounded face- which was highly unthinkable. He then realized the sound he heard was none other than the said man's tonfas dropped at the ground. What a sight.

Tsuna was about to call out the prefect's name when the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch break and it was time to head back to class. The prefect then regained his composure and picked up his tonfas that were lying on the ground.

"Hi-Hibari?" Tsuna finally called out at the raven haired who was heading towards the door. Hibari opened and glared yet again at the brunette and this time, Tsuna felt pure anger and disgust from it.

"**I don't want to see you, disgusting herbivore"**, Hibari stated coldly and slammed the door, leaving Tsuna a pang of mixed emotions such as loneliness, pain and… _**regret.**_

A/N: I will do my best to update this soon! ;p


End file.
